The Revenge
by AngelofMusikReturns
Summary: The Phantom and his crew are tired of phans pushing them around, its time to get down to business! Some serious payback ahead...I started this story ages ago and will hopefully continue with some updates. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. The Kidnapping

A/N Well, once again Kat that's me! is back with some crazy stuff. I dunno if its good writing, its kinda up to you guyz to write back and tell me that. Keeping the flames to a minimum, if possible. Lol. So here we go again. I have no inspiration, no ideas, this just popped into my head thanks to George Smillie and now my fingers are off before my brain has a chance to protest. shrugs nothing I can do. So bye bye!  
  
Disclaimer Sighs is there a new way to do this? thinks yesa! I officially declare today 'Opposite Day'! or at least till I finish this disclaimer I own all the Phantom of the Opera! All of it! The words, the music, the set, the people...sigh lol, so there ya go. Anyone plan to do anything about it? glares around yeah I didn't think so. tosses her long blonde hair right so lets get this show on the road! oh yeah, opposite day is now officially over!  
  
THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA PROUDLY PRESENTS...me?  
  
One cold winter day, specifically November 22, 2002, at 8:38 AM in a small town of New Hampshire, USA, a blonde girl sat at her computer. Bored, she checked AIM. Of course, no one is on because it's a Friday and everyone is in the torture chamber adults fondly refer to as 'school'. The bright blue eyes narrowed in frustration as she rewrote her profile for the eighth time that morning.  
  
"Damn! Why can't anyone skip a day of school for once?" The girl blew her bangs out of her eyes and rested her chin on her hands. Glancing at the screen, she typed up her favorite website and settled back to read some of the most talented writers around.  
  
"What?" The blonde looked furious. "They deleted another one! Why? What is wrong with interactive fics, may I ask? Are they hurting you? No!" Under her breath, as if they could hear her, she muttered, 'It's not fair, those darn ff people."  
  
After checking her email, the girl, who looked to be about seventeen, clicked on a story by her friend, George Smillie. "Les Mis, huh? Well, I think I will review him and tell him to have fun with it!" The girl clicked the review button and typed in the name 'Kat'.  
  
Kat then typed a small review and entered it. Suddenly, the lights went out at her house. Kat shrieked, then sat a moment in the dark, waiting for the lights to come on. "Great, power's off. Now," Kat thought, "where did Mom put the flashlight?" By the glow of the computer screen, Kat searched the room. It took her a minute to register the fact that though the lights were out, the computer still worked.  
  
"What the..." Kat exclaimed. Rushing over to the lights, she flicked the light switch. Nothing happened. She ran into the living room and tried the lights in there. No go. Outside, Kat noticed, was dark and shadowy, very strange considering it was only 9:04 in the morning. Returning to the computer, Kat sat down in puzzlement.  
  
A hand slipped over her mouth and grabbed one of her arms. "Don't move," A voice advised. Kat's eyes widened as she sat still. Cautiously the hand removed itself, as if its owner was waiting for her to scream. "I am armed, so I suggest you do exactly as I say."  
  
Kat nervously asked, "What do you want? Who are you?" A little burst of flame, and before Kat's eyes was a glowing mask. "Erik!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Erik laughed. "You phans have gone too far! Interfering with our lives, changing them around, and even making us perform plays for your satisfaction and our humiliation! My fellow sufferers and I have decided its time for revenge! You will be forced to put on the Phantom of the Opera under our direction! See what happens when you are the puppet!"  
  
Kat replied in a shocked, hurt voice, "But we only do that stuff to show you and the rest of the world how much we love you! We didn't do it to humiliate you!"  
  
"Nevertheless," Erik's icy voice continued, "you will come with me." Swinging the Punjab lasso close to Kat's face, he smirked. "Who is in control now, Miss Author?"  
  
Suddenly Erik pulled Kat from the chair. Sara, Kat's cat hmm that's a tongue twister ran into the room, looking for her mistress. "Meow?" Erik laughed his famous, bone-chilling, heart-stopping, knee-shaking...well, he laughed. Sara hissed, feeling her claws in the carpet.  
  
Kat reached out and soothingly whispered, "Sarie its ok, I'm just going out for a little-"  
  
Suddenly Erik yanked Kat away. They disappeared, with Kat screaming and Erik laughing. Sara streaked from the room, hissing.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Just kidding! There's more...now I need you all to email me at pinksupergirlhotmail.com. I will need some help for this one. See, the POTO characters have gone crazy and now all us phans must pay! As Erik said, the show will go on. Email me with your fav part cough wink cough if you review then I will just delete it afterwards. Thanks! Luv, Kat Oh yeah, Ffnet ppl, this has nothing to do with the review system, or you interactive rulz, I merely am using ppl I know as characters in a story I wrote. 


	2. The Prologue

A/N Well I am still at the mercy of my random finger-typing method, but under George's incentive I am writing more. So you can really thank him for this next chapter, lol.  
  
Dee No worries, I have big plans for you, by no means are you written out, lol  
  
And now, on with the show!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The theater was filled with applause as the dark velvet curtain rose. Before the audience sat several items, an auctioneer's box, complete with an auctioneer, a porter, and a few bidders. An old man in a wheelchair was one of them.  
  
Suddenly the scene came to life, and the auctioneer Kates slammed her gavel down and broke it in two. "Oops!" she said. Backstage, Juliette and Kat burst into giggles.  
  
Kates continued, "Lot 663, ladies and gentleman...a poster of Hannibal.  
  
The Porter Fordgirl holds it up and says, "Showing here!" Suddenly she breaks into a small tap dance and waves the poster around, knocking Raoul Erik over.  
  
"Cut that out!" He growled in a very unRaoul-like fashion.  
  
Kat fell to the floor in a giggle fit.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Kates hissed, and then said, "Um, may I start at 20 francs? Only 5? Well 5 then. Come on people higher!"  
  
Erik Gthe guy raised his bid.  
  
Kates smiled. "Sold to Eri-um-Vicomte de Changy for eight francs. Lot 664-  
  
Erik Pthe phantom interrupted Kates. "Alright just skip that part. This is entirely too long."  
  
Kates, looking a little flustered, said, "Well, ok. Um the Monkey with the barrel goes to Raoul." K chucked the music box to Erik G, who had to dive to get it, and then crawled back to his wheel chair.  
  
Erik G then sang, " A collector's piece, indeed. Every detail, exactly as she said. She often spoke of you, my friend. Your velvet lining and your figurine of lead. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead...  
  
Raoul began clapping. K smacked him.  
  
Kates ignored this and turned to the chandelier. "Lot 666-" The audience said, "Oooooooooooooooh." "Er...666, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the affair of the Phantom of the Opera. Well, heres the very chandelier from the famous disaster! Perfect for coat hanging, or adding that bit of elegance to any dining room!"  
  
Kates paused, looking slightly confused. "Um, perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination!"  
  
As the famous musik came on, the famous chandelier lifted magically up and fixed itself as time, in its own strange way, repaired itself as well.  
  
}--,--- ---,--{  
  
A/N Hm this looks interesting. I dunno where this is going, cuz Erik P is in charge, but I think something cool is about to happen. Time is gonna fix itself, thru the phans? Woohoo. Hehehe. Oh, to clear up any confusion, we have 2 Eriks, the guy Erik and the phantom Erik. Therefore, the guy Erik who plays raoul will be referred to as Erik G, and the phantom Erik who is the director will be Erik P. There ya go! Review pleaz!  
  
Luv, Kat The Angel of Musik 


	3. The Cast List

In the middle of New York, the Majestic Theater sat. Inside of it, a large audience of young and old awaited the beginning of that famous musical, The Phantom of the Opera. In the front row, several young teenage girls with large signs containing the phrase, "WE LOVE ERIK", excitedly ran about in circles of anticipation.  
  
A little boy pulled at his mother's arm and asked, "Mommy! Mommy, who is Erik?"  
  
A Phan who stood nearby heard this outrageous insult, and running over, bopped the little boy on the head with the sign. "CURSE YOU!!!!" She screamed in fury. "HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW HIS NAME?"  
  
The little boy and mother ran out in terror.  
  
Suddenly POOF Erik appears holding Kat, who fainted in his arms on the way over. Kat woke up, shook her hair out, then suddenly looked at the man holding her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh My God! Erik! Is! Holding! Me!" Kat screamed in Erik's ear.  
  
"Damn, girl!" Erik shouted, dropping her.  
  
"Oof! Sorry, Erik!" Kat sighed dreamily, gazing at Erik.  
  
Erik walked to the center of the stage. Up until this point, the entire audience had been frozen. Suddenly Erik snapped his fingers SNAP and they came to life. Phans phrantically tried to get onstage, but security held them back.  
  
"SILENCE!" Erik's voice boomed over the phandemonium. Suddenly all was still. Erik cleared his throat and began, "Ladies and gentlemen! I am pleased to announce that we have a new show for you today! As you all know, from Phantom of the Opera to Les Mis to Wizard of Oz to Hamlet, we poor characters have been forced to act for the pleasure of these phans. But now the tables have turned." Erik's eyes took on a dangerous gleam, and several phans in the front row phainted.  
  
Turning to Kat, Erik said, "We have captured several hostages, phans who are particularly noticeable in their torture to us. They will be putting on the well known musical, The Phantom of the Opera!" A large neon sign that says "APPLAUSE" appeared and the audience clapped wildly. A program majiklly appeared on everyone's lap as Erik said, "The cast list is found within. Your show will be starting momentarily. Thank you."  
  
Erik dragged Kat away. Backstage, several phans sat around, tied up. The characters sat around too, eying the phans warily. Raoul asked, "Why are they tied up again? It seems mean." Madame Giry answered, "You fool! You saw what happened in all the other phics when phans were let loose around us! But we are in charge now..."  
  
In a POOF of smoke, a cast list appeared in the air for all to see. Erik sneered and said, "My dear Phans, you now see who you will portray. Each character has full possession of you, controls you as they wish, on or off the stage. See your fate before you and tremble! Muahahahaha..." Lightning flashes and thunder echoes as the lights flash on and off. Kat looks around and sighs, "Cool effects!"  
  
THE CAST LIST! MUAHAHAHAHA...  
  
ERIK George  
  
CHRISTINE Kat  
  
RAOUL Erik  
  
ANDRE Hiro  
  
FIRMIN Alabaster Duchess  
  
CARLOTTA Fordgirl  
  
MME GIRY Kates  
  
MEG Juliette  
  
PIANGI K  
  
REYER TBA  
  
LEFEVRE TBA  
  
BUQUET TBA  
  
AUCTIONEER Kates  
  
PORTERFordgirl  
  
BALLET GIRLS ballet girls  
  
CHORUS chorus  
  
NADIR Dee  
  
Kat breaks in. "Uh Erik? Who is TBA?"  
  
Erik replies, "TBA isn't a person! Its short for To Be Announced, its extra parts in case we kidnap anyone else. There is still time."  
  
Kat says again, "Uh, Erik? Nadir isn't in the musical.  
  
Erik merely smiles.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Er well not really the end lol. Like Erik said, if you feel the urge to be kidnapped, Erik is still available! Just email me at pinksupergirlhotmail.com. Oh, and to everyone who is kidnapped, I did my best to give everyone good parts, it was kinda a first email first serve basis, ya know? And cringes don't kill me but being Christine is like an author privilege, you know how it is. Well, sit back and enjoy the show! Luv, Kat The Angel of Musik 


	4. Backstage Antics

A/N My muse left me alone so I am struggling to write something productive and not too stupid... don't beat me! cringes okie D well lets see where this goes!  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
Backstage, everyone was waiting with their...'master'. Juliette pirouetted around Meg, the chorus and ballet girls were standing around, just being themselves, and FordGirl practiced her line with the Porter: "Showing here. Showing Here! Showing...here?"  
  
Madame Giry and The Auctioneer were fighting over Kates, who looked a little overwhelmed. K talked to Piangi and tried to ignore Carlotta's dirty looks. Reyer, Lefevre, and Buquet were standing in a huddle, as far away from the phans as they could get.  
  
Alabaster Duchess and Hiro whispered behind Andre and Firmin's backs, and Erik the guy, not the phantom sat on a chair, looking rather bored as Raoul jabbered on about his life.  
  
Kat and Christine were arguing about the pros and cons of Erik and Raoul, and Erik the phantom, not the guy and George were by the piano as George got a lesson on 'How to Play the Organ in 3 Easy Steps!'  
  
Dee was...well now where was Dee? She was supposed to be Nadir, but considering Nadir isn't in the musical, I don't know how that will work.  
  
Erik cleared his throat. "Attention everyone! Let me explain how this will work. Each phan is assigned to one or two characters. During each part, the characters have free reign over their phan, and the phan will do as told."  
  
Hiro said, "Anything?"  
  
Grinning, Erik replied, "Anything. This is not only our way of compensating what you have done to us, but our way of getting a second chance to change the way we acted during this time. Brilliant, isn't it?"  
  
Kat relied dreamily, "Absolutely." Erik the guy not the phantom gave Kat a look.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered, which meant it was time!  
  
Erik smirked his amazing smirk, causing all the girls to sigh, and announced, "It's Showtime!!!"  
  
Ok I know I know! Short chapter, but more is on the way! 


	5. Scene One: Erik Comes Forthan!

A/N Once again I am writing under the direction of my angel of music, so if you don't like this, go...mob him. Lol. Enjoy!  
  
ACT ONE  
  
Scene One  
  
As the crowd piled on for the opening scene, Reyer came out, dragging a girl behind him.  
  
"I caught her backstage, trying to free the phans! What should we do with her?"  
  
Erik P tipped his head slightly and smirked. "We will give her what she deserves... Reyer, do you happen to have an extra suit?"  
  
Kat ran forward. "Jessica! You tried to save us?"  
  
Jessica shrugged. "It was the least I could do. Plus, I wanted in on the action!"  
  
Reyer pulled Jessica offstage.  
  
Moments later she returned as Reyer. Jessica looked down and muttered, "I don't believe this."  
  
K was getting hoisted onto the giant elephant by a bunch of stagehands. "One-two-three!"  
  
They gave a great heave and shoved her over the elephant. "Ow!!!!!" A.D. fell over the elephant and landed on a stage hand.  
  
Erik P sighed and said, 'Lose the elephant." Nodding at Carlotta and Piangi, he said, "Do your work."  
  
Piangi and Carlotta stood backstage and smiled.  
  
Interruption A/N Ok I don't really know what's happening here, but basically- Erik interrupts Kat What is happening? Here is what is happening! Each character you are portraying has you under their power! You will do what they want onstage! Erik laughs as he disappears. Kat nervously says Umm, ok. Well- I think we are in trouble. Returns to the play  
  
K and Fordgirl stood onstage next to each other. Fordgirl opened her mouth and blasted with, "This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!" She blinked in surprise. "Cool!"  
  
Suddenly the chorus and ballet girls rushed on, practically knocking Fordgirl and K off the stage. Juliette and Kat were with them.  
  
Now Meg was a wonderful dancer, so even though Juliette didn't know the dance, she still swirled along, the best of the group.  
  
But Christine was not the best dancer, so even with Kat's talent; she kept bumping into people and going the wrong way. Finally she cried, "Can't you just let me do the dance on my own? Before I get a concussion, perhaps?" Christine nodded with a smile, and after that, Kat and Juliette stayed in perfect sync.  
  
"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration. We really hate this song, I think we need vacation!"  
  
Backstage George and Hiro started cracking up.  
  
"The trumpets of Phantom resound ! Hear, Phans now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground! Hear the drums! Hannibal Comes!"  
  
K comes out in her-his-um- the Hannibal outfit. She opens her mouth and sings, "Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome- er-Romas's far-reaching clasp."  
  
Piangi said, "Is grasp, not clasp!" K shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Jessica ran onstage. "My line! Sir, its Rome. Not Roma. I know your Spanish, and that the Spanish word for Rome is Roma. But he points to Reyer wants you to say Rome. So just say it.  
  
K, looking confused, said, "Ok. Rome."  
  
Just then Lefevre came over with Hiro and Alabaster Duchess. "This way, ladies, I mean, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'."  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and gentleman, some of you may already, perhaps, have met M. Andre and M. Firmin-  
  
Jessica pushed Lefevre out of the way before he got trampled by a herd of dancers. "Shut up and move!"  
  
The manager looked outraged. "Well I never!" he sniffed. Turning to Hiro and A.D, he said, "Our chief repetiteur, M. Reyer. Quite a tyrant I'm afraid."  
  
K continued her song. "Sad to return to find the theater we love threatened once more by Phantom's far-reaching grasp." She stopped. "What am I saying? Phantom here? It's great!"  
  
Kat hissed, "Just keep singing!"  
  
K snag, "Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice - your phantom has come home!"  
  
Cheers erupted through the theater as all the girl phans tried to get to Erik P, but he pointed a finger at them all and yelled, "SIT DOWN!" Smiling, he said, "I like being an author."  
  
Kat and Juliette ran onto the stage and began dancing. This time Kat didn't make any mistakes.  
  
Lefevre, pointing to K, said, "Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Carlotta."  
  
Kates came over and tapped Lefevre on the shoulder. When he turned around, she hit him on the shin with her cane. "You're in my dancers way!"  
  
Lefevre turned red and muttered, "So sorry. No courtesy, these phans... To Hiro and A.D, he explained, "Madame Giry, ballet mistress. I can't wait to get out of here."  
  
Hiro started to ask why, but A.D. smacked her and said, "Hey that's my line! Why do you want out?"  
  
Lefevre began to speak, but at that moment Kat and Juliette did a tour jete and smacked into each other. Sighing, he continued. "We-er- take great pride in our ballets here." Kat and Juliette started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Juliette got up and started dancing. Hiro asked, "Who is that girl?"  
  
Lefevre, relieved that something was going right, answered, "Meg Giry, Mme. Giry's daughter. A most promising dancer, M. Andre, most promising."  
  
Kat was still sitting on the floor, laughing so hard she could barely breath. Kates yelled, "Christine Daae! Concentrate, girl!" She shook her cane, but it flew out of her hand and hit Raoul on the head.  
  
Kat giggled so hard tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Juliette asked, "Kat, I mean, Christine, what's so funny?"  
  
A.D. started laughing, but she managed to say, "Daae? Curi giggle Curious name."  
  
Lefevre gave up on his lines and said, "Yup. Daughter of the mad violinist. She's crazy too."  
  
Erik P said, "This is going to slow." He clapped his hands and suddenly everything moved as though it was being fast forwarded.  
  
The chorus ran on. "BidwelcometoErik'sguest- theDarogaofPersia!Asguideonourconqueringquests,ErikbringsNadirhisfriend!"  
  
Kat said, "What???"  
  
Just then a spotlight hit the back of the theater and everything grew quiet. Nadir came into the spotlight, smiling and waving. "Erik, my good friend, enchanted to see you again."  
  
Erik P looked at him and replied, "It's been too long. Where is your-"  
  
Nadir interrupted him. "She's right there." Dee walked next to Nadir, a big grin on her face. "I had to train her before I allowed her to take on the complicated part of myself!" Nadir sat next to Erik as Dee went backstage. "You may continue with what you were doing.  
  
Fordgirl walked to Nadir and sang, "Once more to my welcoming arms, my love returns in splendor."  
  
K said, "Uh, I think you were supposed to sing that to me."  
  
Fordgirl smiled. "Oop!"  
  
Erik P snapped his fingers. Once again everything was fast forwarded.  
  
"Oncemoretothosesweetestofcharmsmyheartandsoulsurrender!" K breathlessly gasped.  
  
The ballet girls rushed around the stage madly as they tried to keep up with the music.  
  
The chorus sang, "Thepoorbreathlesschorusdeclare!Hear,Phans,nowandtremble! Heartheirvoicesintheair!Heartheorgan!Erikcomesforthan!"  
  
Erik G repeats, "Erik come forthan?" A Chorus member panted, "It had to rhyme!"  
  
}--,------,--{  
  
Lol that's it for the first bit. Still a lot though! I think this will be the most memorable performance of Phantom ever, don't you? giggles Enjoy!  
  
Luv,  
  
Kat The Angel of Musik 


	6. Scene One Cont: What is She Singing?

A/N Well its like 4 in the morning but George is making me write! And tell him a story at the same time, I dunno if I can do it...But I will try! So yeah, here we go!  
  
ACT ONE  
  
Scene 1 continued...  
  
Erik G repeats, "Erik come forthan?" A Chorus member panted, "It had to rhyme!"  
  
Lefebre looked perturbed for a moment, then turned to Kat. "I- I forgot my line!"  
  
Kat hissed, "Just make it up!"  
  
"Um, could I please have everyone's attention? Thank you. Er, I will now make an announcement."  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone waited expectantly. Lefevre stumbled on, "I am, or rather, the same, um- Oh yes! I must admit the rumors of my retirement are indeed true. It is my pleasure to introduce to you, M. Andre and M. Firmin, your new managers.  
  
There was polite applauding as Alabaster Duchess and Hiro bowed.  
  
Fordgirl pushed her way to the front and cleared her throat.  
  
Lefebre turned to her and exclaimed, "Ah yes! Gentleman, Carlotta Giudicelli, our lead soprano for five seasons now!"  
  
Fordgirl smiled and modestly curtseyed. "A pleasure, gentlemen."  
  
Hiro remarked, "A yes, I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora.  
  
"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi."  
  
"An honor, sir." A.D. smiled at K, who bowed so low she needed help getting up.  
  
Hiro continued, "I remember Elissa has a rather fine aria in act three of 'Hannibal." I wonder if you would be so kind as to oblige us with a private rendition? That is, unless M. Reyer does not object..."  
  
Fordgirl looked at Jessica. "My manager commands."  
  
Jessica gave the thumbs up. "Go for it. Will two measures suffice?"  
  
A.D. assured, "Two bars will be quite sufficient, thank you."  
  
The music started quickly. Fordgirl shrieked, "I'm not ready yet!"  
  
Jessica hastily stopped playing. "So sorry, Signora!"  
  
Fordgirl carefully straightened her dress, smoothed her hair, and primped carefully.  
  
Throughout the audience, people were checking their watches and muttering.  
  
Finally, she turned to Jessica. "Maestro."  
  
The music started up once again, and Fordgirl belted out, "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye! My Erik dear, please say you'll marry me! If you refuse then I will die. When you find, that Christine leaves, I promise I will be right-"  
  
Suddenly a large backdrop falls, nearly crushing Fordgirl.  
  
Juliette and the ballet girls cried, "He's here: the Phantom of the Opera! Erik's here, lets give a cheer!"  
  
Everyone rushed over to find the culprit.  
  
Kat stood by the wings, holding the rope for backdrops in her hand. Stamping her foot, she said, "Erik is mine!!! Stop singing about him like that!"  
  
Fordgirl stuck her tongue out at Kat, then turned away. "Does no one care about your prima donna?" She cried.  
  
Kat sneered. "Nope."  
  
Fordgirl whirled around but K ran in between then quickly and grabbed Fordgirl. "Cara, are you hurt? My poor darling!"  
  
Lefevre hollered, "Buquet! Get that man down here! To A.D. and Hiro, he said, "He is responsible. Chief of the flys."  
  
Hiro looked confused. "Flys? What kind?"  
  
"A titse fly!" A.D. replied.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A titse fly!"  
  
"A WHAT?"  
  
"A TITSE FLY!!!"  
  
"Ooooh, a titse fly!"  
  
INSERT EVIL AUTHOR GIGGLE HERE  
  
A.D. And Hiro looked at each other. "Um ok..."  
  
Buquet ran up. "Please monsieur, don't look at me! I wasn't near backdrops, I was eating toast! Please monsieur, it is all her fault! points to Kat Ask, monsieur, she's a phan of the ghost!  
  
Kat smiled. "Damn straight!"  
  
Juliette ran center stage and sang, "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!"  
  
Then she smiled and curtseyed at the audience broke into thunderous applause. A man from Hollywood stood and screamed, "What an actress! What a voice! What feeling! I must have her in my next movie!"  
  
Juliette shook her head. "Sorry, I already have a contract." She winked at Kat. "On Broadway."  
  
Another group of phans shrieked, "WE LOVE YOU MEG!"  
  
Juliette blew a few kisses.  
  
Hiro ran over. "Have some courtesy!"  
  
A.D. added, "Mademoiselle, please!"  
  
Hiro turned to Fordgirl and said apologetically, "These things do happen."  
  
Fordgirl scoffed, "Oh these things happen. They just happen! Well until you stopa all these leetle things from hoppenin, THEESE thing does NOT HOPPEN!"  
  
Dee whispered to Kates, "Someone's getting into her part, huh?" Kates giggled.  
  
Fordgirl snapped her fingers. "Unbaldo, Andiamo!" She huffed offstage.  
  
K followed, carrying Fordgirl's wraps. She sniffed, "Amateurs."  
  
Everyone looked at each other in silence.  
  
Lefevre looked around and said, "Well, I guess that's about it, bye now!" He left the stage and joined the other characters in the front row."  
  
A.D. said, "Carlotta will be back!"  
  
Kates shrugged. "You think so Monsieur? I have a message from Erik- I mean the Opera Ghost."  
  
All the ballet girls began to whisper.  
  
A.D. rolled her eyes. "You guys need a life, you know that?"  
  
Kates replied, "He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to leave Box Five empty for his personal use. He also reminds you that his salary is due. He received about twenty thousand francs a month, but perhaps you can afford more, since the Vicomte de Chagny will be your patron."  
  
Hiro looked disappointed. "I had hoped to make the announcement myself. I never get to say anything interesting."  
  
Kates waved her hand. "Whatever. Will Raoul be there tonight?"  
  
A.D. nodded. "In our box."  
  
Dee ran onstage. "I would like to say-"  
  
Hiro turned to her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Dee, but I am portraying Nadir."  
  
"But he isn't in the musical!" K exclaimed.  
  
Dee smiled. "You mean he wasn't before. I am also the sound advice counselor that everyone needed here. If anyone is feeling insecure about your part, please contact me."  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
Dee obliviously continued, "I would like to point out that with no show, it won't matter who your patron is. And without a Prima Donna, there is no show."  
  
A.D. slowly nodded. "She's got a point."  
  
"I'll be backstage in my dressing room." Dee waved to Nadir, then left.  
  
"So yeah, um, who is the understudy in this?" A.D. asked.  
  
Jessica answered, "There is no understudy. Carlotta wouldn't allow it."  
  
Juliette stood up. "Christine Daae could sing it, sir."  
  
Jessica turned to Kat. "Her? The chorus girl? She can't even dance!"  
  
Kat turned red. "I can too!"  
  
Juliette nodded. "She's been taking lessons! From a really great teacher!" Backstage George smiled.  
  
Hiro asked, "From who?"  
  
Kat stammered, "Well-well I don't know...  
  
A.D. rolled her eyes. "Another dumb blonde. Forget her. I can't believe we have to cancel! And on a full house, too!"  
  
Kates banged her cane on the floor, this time keeping a firm grasp on it. "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught."  
  
Kat shook hands with Kates. "Thanks!"  
  
Kates winked. "No problem honey."  
  
Jessica shrugged. "It's your funeral. From the beginning then."  
  
The music began playing once again. Suddenly Juliette hit her head. "Oh no!"  
  
George and Erik G turned to her. "What?"  
  
Juliette looked at Kat worriedly. "I forgot to mention...Kat is scared to sing in public."  
  
They exclaimed, "WHAT?"  
  
Juliette bit her lip. "She is really shy about her voice, she never sings for anyone! I don't think she can do this."  
  
Kat walked nervously up to the front of the stage. Opening her mouth, she waited. Nothing came out. She glanced at Jessica, then nodded for her to start again. Clasping her hands together, she began to sing.  
  
"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. If I had not heard of POTO I probably would have died. I never thought that I could sing up here, but at last my dream came true. If there is someone to thank, then Erik it is you!"  
  
Suddenly the stage went a bit mad as everyone rushed to get ready for the gala scene.  
  
A few bars later, Kat reappeared in her costume under performance lights.  
  
"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me. Think of all the times I sang for you. And all those times I stood up for your songs..."  
  
"Think of me, think of me waiting for you voice to sing. In my room, crying alone, I knew you'd come someday! I didn't mind, the strange looks that I got, when I dressed up as Christine! When I went to see you in Boston! It was a small price to pay!"  
  
The crowd burst into applause. Kates and Fordgirl looked at each other. "What is she singing?"  
  
K shrugged. "I have know clue."  
  
Juliette wiped a tear from her eyes. "Beautiful."  
  
The spotlight went to the manager's box where Erik G our Raoul, remember was standing and wildly applauding. "Can it be? Can it be Christine? Braavo! What a change, she's grown so different now, and she looks so good in that dress! I know she'll remember me, cuz I'm followed by press!  
  
Kat sang, "We never said our love was evergreen, but darling what else can it be? Just please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!"  
  
Kat curtseyed and smiled. Cheers and whistles echoed throughout the theater. Hiro and Jessica exchanged looks. Dee commented to K, "Well, she's got her lyrics a bit confused, but she can sing!"  
  
}--,---  
  
Well, that's it for now! Another good long chapter! THERE GEORGE ARE YOU HAPPY? YOU HAVE TO UPDATE LES MIS AGAIN B4 I UPDATE THIS, HAHAHA. Lol. R&R!  
  
Luv Alwayz,  
  
.:Kat:.  
  
The Angel of Musik 


	7. Scene 2: A Red Scarf and a Hot Tub

A/N I have a thing for writing this story at 4 in the morning don't I? Lol. Here we go!  
  
SCENE 2  
  
All the ballet girls ran to Kat and enthusiastically congratulated her. Juliette pushed her way to Kat and stood, talking with her. Jessica ran over and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Kates walked over and nodded. "You did well, he will be pleased. But you!" The ballet girls jumped, startled. "Such. Rond de... er jambies and um- temperkeesies... hey shut up!"  
  
Kat and Juliette started laughing. "We will practice now!" Kates banged her cane down again, this time landing it on Buquets toe. "Oops, sorry!" Buquet walked off muttering something about 'stupid leetle gurls' in a mix of English and French.  
  
The ballet girls began to practice As Kat walked towards her dressing room, Juliette tried to follow but Kates grabbed her. "Aha! Think you were gonna sneak off to go sing that song, didn't you! I said practice!"  
  
Juliette squirmed. "Let me go!" Grabbing the cane, she bopped Kates over the head with it and knocked her out. Then she leaped over Kates and hurried to the dressing room. A few stagehands pulled Kates off the stage.  
  
"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi..." George sang from behind the mirror.  
  
Kat whirled around, to find Juliette running over. "Did he sing yet?" She whispered.  
  
Kat nodded. "Yups!"  
  
Juliette took a deep breath and sang, "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you can tell me! I already work for the phantom, someday we will marry!"  
  
Kat's face turned red as she struggled to hold in her laughter. "Father once spoke of an angel, I knew he'd find me someday. I feel like he's standing behind me, though I look each way! Here is this room, behind that mirror, he calls to me, and we wont part! Somewhere, I know, he watches o'er me! Oh, and he's wicked smart!"  
  
"Christine, you are talking crazy! That's all you ever do! Christine can I ask you something? Can he be my angel too?"  
  
Backstage, everyone was laughing as the girls finished the song.  
  
"Angel of music, hear me singing! I'll sing for you forever!" Kat sang.  
  
Juliette kept giggling. "Who is this angel? This-"  
  
"Angel of Music, hide no longer! It's nearly your cue, angel!"  
  
"He's back there, even now."  
  
"Backstage, oh yes I see."  
  
"By that mirror..."  
  
"Your blushing Christine, why?  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
Kat glared at Juliette, but Kates came rushing in, swinging her cane at Juliette. "GO! PRACTICE! NOW!"  
  
Juliette leaped over the bed and out the door. "Eeep!"  
  
Looking slightly disheveled with a lump on her head, Kates turned to Kat and winked. "There's a hottie out there, he asked me to give you this." She handed Kat a note. Someone behind the mirror growled slightly.  
  
Kat opened the note and read, "The scarf... the hot tub... be there in a half an hour?" Looking up, she called, "Is this the right note?"  
  
END  
  
Hehehe. Good Scene everyone! claps later I will add more. Sorry its so short, but hey! The scene is short! Much Love, Kat 


End file.
